Best freinds or more?
by Ashley8
Summary: Hermione goes to the burrow with bruises all over her body and refuses to tell Ron the truth.
1. Unforgetable Surprise

Hello!  
  
I'm just ging to give you a warning now that my spelling is horrible and that you needn't bother putting that in the reviews (if you do review.) I am more than painfully aware of my spelling disability but i'm pretty sure i got all of the major typos. Sorry for any body out there who can't stand them but I dont have spell check.  
  
Nothing belongs to me except the plot...which isn't all that original to begin with. *shrug* meh.  
  
uh...I think thats all i had to say and I hope you enjoy!  
  
Ron/Hermione  
  
Mature content and language.  
  
  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Hermione sat and listend to the rain plet against the patio window, every now and then catching a streak of lightining flash across the Weasley's backyard, iluminating it for a second or two. It was past midnight but she was having troubles sleeping and the sudden storm wasn't helping sooth her nerves. With a large mug of coffee in her hands and Ron's muroon sweater on keeping her warm, she let her mind wonder.  
  
Her and Ron weren't exaclty on speaking terms at the moment and it was only her first day at the burrow. Must be a new record for them.  
  
``````````````````````` Her visit to the burrow was an emergancy visit set up by her parents and Ron's. She had come home from Bulgaria unexpecedily with bruises all over her body and refused to give a straight answer as to where they had come from. Her alibi to her Parents was that she tried to play quiditch and had fallen off of her broom and, rather be a pain in Victors side, she decided to just come home.  
  
Of course her parents saw right through her story. Its just didn't add up to them. She had been going to Victors since 4th yea than suddenly she losses contact with him over an accident? They had emidantly contacted the Weasley's. They thought that if she was surrounded by friends that she would open up and tell the truth, and of course Mrs.Weasly would not say no.  
  
Hermione wasn't prepared.  
  
Neither was Ron.  
  
Hermione had thought that she was going to the grocery store with her mum and after several hours and two very red -in-the -face Grangers, they had made it to the weasly's house. Alive.  
  
After Mrs.Granger thanked Mrs.Weasly profously she departed with a forced hug and galre from her daughter.  
  
Hermione wasn't the least bit impressed and forced herself to be polite to Mrs.Weasly, after all, it wasn't her fault, it was her mothers.  
  
Mrs.Weasly right away fixed Hermione some food (she was too upset to eat on the trip there) and told her that if she was ready to talk she would be there. Hermione gave a small smile and asured her that there was nothting needing talking over. She fell off a broom and that she was fine. Mrs.Weasly just nodded and started to tidy the kitchen.  
  
After her snack she went up to Percy's old room (He bought a flat in Hogsmead) and began to unpact, thankful that her mum packed all her favorite cloths. As she was putting her pants into a dresser she could hear Ron bounding up the stairs calling her name. He stormed into the room, took one look at her and froze. The ever present smile on his face disapearing so fast Hermione wondered if it was there to begin with.  
  
"'Mione! I thought you were going to bulgaria an-" he stopped dead in his tracks. "Hermione" He whispered, taking very small steps towards her. She straightened herself up and tried to give a believable smile, but like her parents, he saw right through that too.  
  
"What happened to you!?" His hand was gently tracing the bruises and cuts along the side of her cheek. She pulled her head away from him and began to unpack again. This was the very reason she didn't want to come here . She didn't want Ron to see how vunurable she was. She didn't want Ron to think she was weak. She didn't want Ron to know WHY it had happened.  
  
"It's nothing Ron." She stated firmly "I fell off a broom is all. I'm fine."  
  
"Don't bullshit me Hermione." He hadn't yelled at her or even sounded harsh. Just hurt.  
  
"Language." She reminded as she foleded a blue top and placed it in the drawer. "And i'm not" Ron made a sound in the back of his throught, clarearly stating his disbelief. "Look Ron, I didn't come here to get a lecture from you ok!"  
  
"Well than how 'bout you stop lying, 'casue you suck at it, and tell me the truth." She turned and galred at him. "Where did you got those bruises Hermione?"  
  
"I told you---"  
  
"Were you at Krums?" She rolled her eyes  
  
"Oh please dont start this again."  
  
"Were. You. At .Krums?" He asked again, almost talking through his teeth. Everyone knew that Hermione went to Krums at the beginning of the summer since 4th year and it was no surprise that Ron had brought it up. Somehow all there fights involved Krum. She was silent for a few moments before she answered posotive in a wishper. Rons hands emidantly clenched into fists.  
  
"Look Ron..." She began but never finished her sentance. She didn't know how. She gave a deep sigh, looked at him and began unpacking again before the tears could push there way to the surface.  
  
"Did he touch you?" his voice was strained but he never once looked away from her.  
  
"I already told you. I fell off a broom playing quiditch!"  
  
"Oh, get real! How stupid do you think I am!? I play quiditch Hermione and I have since I could walk. I grew up with 5 older brohters aan trust me, those are NOT quiditch bruises!" He said pointing at her. A shocked expression came over her face as he advanced on her, grabbed her by the arm and lifted her shirt sleve. She jerked her arm free.  
  
"Dont touch me!" She hollered as she crossed the room to get away from him. Ron stood there, his turn to be shocked. Hermione took a few deep breaths "I--I...."  
  
"'Mione--" he began  
  
"No Ron!" she held up a finger to silence him "No! Its none of your buisness alright! None what so ever! Just leave it be!" Ron let out a low growl from his throught  
  
"None of my buisness? none of my BUISNESS!?" He screamed and for the second time that night he advanced on her, his face in hers. "I get home and find out your staying with here with us and I couldn't be happier, only to discover my best freind may have possibly been hurt by some asshole she thinks is a friend and you have the right to tell me its none of my buisness!? Fuck 'Mione! Have you taken a look at yourself!" He reached for her arm and held it out, the sleve still pushed up from before. She brought her face up to meet his. Tears falling on their own free will.  
  
He let her arm go and backed up away from her, allowing her some space. "Dont shut me out. I dont deserve that." his eyes pleaded with hers. She sudenly found her hands very interesting.  
  
"I...fell off a broom." Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
Ron couldn't take it any longer  
  
"What is wrong with you!?" He cried out, running his hands through his hair "Its me 'Mione, Ron. you know, your best friend? Have you forgotten that? You can trust me!" Hermione continued to stare at her hands and Ron let out a fustrated growl. "Fine! Be like that! Shut me out! its what your good at anyway. If you cant even tell me the truth about something as important as this than maybe you dont really see me as a friend! If thats the way you see me than i'll just get out of your life now!!" He slamed the door shut as he stormed out of the room. Hermione could hear the sound of dry-wall breaking as Rons faded voice continued down the hall, swearing.  
  
She slumped back against the wall, slid to the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs. She stayed like for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
`````````````  
  
Hermione took a sip of her coffee as thunder boomed overtop the house. If it were anyother time she would have enjoyed the storm but with her mind surrounded in constant fog she wasn't enjoying much of anything. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, she did not want to start crying again. Thats the last thing she needed.  
  
"Is that my sweater your wearing?"  
  
Hermione jerked her head around to see Ron standing in the doorway to the weasly's glass patio. He was wearing plaid pajama bottoms, a simple army coloured t-shirt, a pair of white slipers with a picture of a cow on the top and a smile on his face.  
  
"Well?" He asked when she made no sign of answering him. She blushed and looekd back towards the window.  
  
"I found it in the living room....I assumed you were sleeping so I hadn't botherd to ask you if I could wear it." She looked back at him "If you want it I'll give it back." She moved to take off the sweater but he held up a hand to stop her  
  
"Dont bother. Marroon looks better on you anyway." He took a seat next to her and leaned forward, leaning his arms across his knees for support. "What are you doing up so late?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing" Hermione pulled his sweater closer around her, gald she didn't have to take it off.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. I'm guessing you couldn't either." She gave him a small smile and nodded. "I also know its not because of the rain." Her smile faded.  
  
Hermione gave an audible sigh.  
  
"I didn't come down here to get in another fight with you, I just wanted to tell you that i'm sorry..." Ron ran his hands through his hair at least several times before he continued " I said alot of things I didn't mean and I dont want us fighting anymore and hopefully you still see me as a freind." Hermione turned to him, tears brimming from her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry too!" She excalimed as she threw herself at him, embracing him in a tight hug."Of course your still my friend! You'll always be my friend."  
  
Ron held her close for a long time, being her shoulder to cry on and Hermione couldn't have asked for more.  
  
``````````````````````````````  
  
The sun was slowly rising over the horizion, bathing the world in a brilliant crimsion glow for a short while. Hermione and Ron were still on the couch in the patio, just enjoying the others comfort. They had practically talked all night about everything and anything, except the one question that was buring in Rons mind since he first saw her. He skipped that conversation entirerly, he wasn't going to push her if she wasn't ready.  
  
At the moment, Hemrione was looking confussed. She just couldn't grasp her pretty little head around the story Ron had just finished telling her.  
  
"So let me get this straight. He threw a tomoato at you?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"And in retaliation you stabbed him with a dagger!"  
  
"He can heal." short pause  
  
"I need more coffee." Ron let out a laugh and reached for her mug. "I'll get it, I think I could use a cup myself."  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
As they made their way to the Kitchen, she continued to bombard him with questions.  
  
"What did your mother do!"  
  
"Oh, she was pretty flippin mad. I mean, by the time Ginny finally told on me, Charlie had heald himself right up so there wasn't even a scare and had taken his dragon dagger back. Mum still took my wand and I had to clean the entire house the muggle way with out any help. Even the attic! Do you realize how many spiders are up there!" Ron gave a visible shudder and Hermione laughed.  
  
"What about Charlie? What did he do?"  
  
"After swearing and cursing me to hell for a good 10 minutes, he finally realized he wasn't gonna die and pulled his wind out, muttered a healing charm and lunged at me." Ron parted his hair somewhat at the side reveling a large gash that stayed hidden behind it "And thats how I got this baby! Mum refused to let me heal it by magic so its still healing. Just anothre thing I have to do the muggle way. Said I deserved it, mum did."  
  
"And you did! stabbing your own brother an all! At a family reunion no less!"  
  
"It wasn't that deep!" Ron pulled down two clean mugs from the kitchen cupbored as Hermione took a seat at the table.  
  
"So why did Ginny tell on you? She doesn't seem to be the sort to sell you out?" Ron let out a fake laugh  
  
"Ya see, I was holding her diary for ransom." Ron instantly held up his hands "I didn't read it though! I was just with holding it from her. It was her own fault for leaving it out anyway."  
  
Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back agaisnt the chair  
  
"And where did she leave it?" Ron looked sheepish  
  
"....On her bed in clear view of everyone."  
  
"Ron! It was in her room and the only way it would be in clear view is if you purposly went in there to get it!" The wistle blew on the kettle and Ron moved to get them some coffee.  
  
"You sound like my mother" he said with a smile. Hermione just shook her head.  
  
"Your worse than the twins! Honestly!"  
  
"I learned all I know from the twins" Ron replied with a proud smile. Hermione accepted the coffee Ron handed to her, blowing on it for a moment. It was scolding hot and she didn't want to burn her toung and act much the same way Ron was at the moment.  
  
It was known as the inside-out exhale. (Dubbed by Harry) Since you cant really blow on your toung when it gets burned you wind up sucking in air, in hopes it will cool your mouth. Than if that didn't help, flailing your hands in front of your mouth might do the trick. At least thats what Ron thought as he continued to wave his hands in front of his face while sucking in. Hermione didn't think it was working and broke out into laughter.  
  
Ron, after jumping around the kitcken for a bit, proceded to stick his head under the faucet in hopes the cold water would cure the burn.  
  
Took him only 6 minutss this time to figure it out.  
  
"Ronlad Weasly! You get your head out my sink this instant young man!" Ron was startled by the sudden outburst from his mum and in his mad rush to lift his head out of the sink wound up smacking it against the tap insteaad.  
  
"Bloody hell mum!You trying to kill me!?" He whined as he rubbed the back of his head while giving her a sour face...than his eyes went large and his hand came up to cover his mouth. "-uh...oh god!" By this time Mrs.Weasly had a spoon in his face  
  
"If I ever, EVER, hear you talking to me that way again you will be sleeping in the attic!! and the minute your father gets back from that stupid buisness trip of his we'll be having a long talk about your manners! I can't believe my own son would speak to me like that!" She smacked him up- side the head with her spoon-free hand "Dont you ever mouth off to me again!"  
  
"Sorry mum..." Ron apoligized sheeplishly, rubbing the new bump on his head.  
  
"Get out of my kitchen! Go!" She than proceded to chase them out with said spoon. "You shouldn be up this early anyway!"  
  
Hermione couldn't hold in her laughter any longer as they made there way up the stairs.  
  
"I always told you swearing would get you into trouble" Hermione giggled as they made there way up the stairs.  
  
"Shutup you." he grumbled.  
  
"It not my fault my mouth is controlled by this wonderful organ called a 'brain' and yours isn't." Ron let a smile escape to his lips  
  
"If it wasn't for the fact that I was up all night, am completly wired on caffeen and just got smacked in the head by my mum i'm pretty sure I would have a whitty comeback by now." Hermione shook her head  
  
"Excuses, excuses. Lying gets you nowhere Ron, I've told you that a thousand times." Hermione shook a finger at him  
  
"Bit rich comming from you, dont you think?"  
  
Her hadn't ment for it to sound harsh but it somehow left his mouth that way. "Uh-sorry...uh. Not thinking at the moment remember." He ran his hand through his unruly hair, a habit of his whenever he got nervouse or fustrated. Hermione was looking at the floor.  
  
"If its alright with you I think i'm gonna take a shower and get dressed now. I'll see you later."  
  
"Yah. Sure." Ron mumbled walking off in the other direction.  
  
Once in his room he saged to the floor and whished for something to pound his head agaisnt.  
  
``````````````````````````````````  
  
Harry,  
  
Gods. 'Mione's in trouble and I dont know what to do. She wont tell me the truth even though I know what happened. The proof is right in front of my eyes for fucks sake! Does she honestly think i'm THAT stupid?  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
``````````````````````````````````  
  
"So where is everybody?" Hermione asked as her and Ron ate the wonderful breakfest his mum had made.  
  
"Well, as you know, Ginny and me are the only ones still living at home so Gin's at my grandparents at the moment." Ron took a bite out of his eggs "Every summer they want one us to go down and this year Gin picked the short straw. Its a lot more nerve wrecking with only two people 'casue theres more of a chance you'll get the short one. Nobody wants the short one."  
  
"Thats horrible!" Hermione stated.  
  
"You'd understand if you knew my grandparents."  
  
"Which remindes me," Mrs.weasly added as she re-filled Rons plate with more eggs. "You have to go pick your sister up next week. I'm going to allow you to use the car as long as your very careful wit--"  
  
"Your not serious!" Ron shouted as he rose quickly from his seat, spilling egg everywhere. Mrs.weasly gave a small sigh and nodded her head almost reluctantly. Ron let out a 'Whoop!' as he began dancing around the kitchen. Hermione and his mum both rolled there eyes.  
  
"I'm telling you a week in advance so you can get your roomed cleaned, because you wont be going if its not," Ron stopped dancing "And to also de- gnome the garden, Repair the back steps, Fred and George want all there old stuff sent to them, you can do that..." the longer the list inside Mrs.weaslys head went on the further down in his chair Ron sunk. 'I'll never get this done' he thought. "...and the whole in the wall upstairs. I have no idea how it got there but I want it fixed..." Ron blushed.  
  
His mother paused thinking of anything else that coud be added to the list" and I want you to do the breakfest dishes this mourning." Rons jaw dropped.  
  
"Why do I have too! "  
  
"Beacuse you were sassy with me this mourning." Came her reply, and thus the conversation was over.  
  
`````````````````````````````````  
  
The weeks chores didn't take very long to do with hermiones help.  
  
It was close to supper now and they had been working all day. Hermione would have completely forgoten about lunch since she was so busy but with Mrs.Weasly constantly watching her, as if she was about to do something drastic and Ron having such a big stomic, she doubted a meal was ever forgotten at the Burrow.  
  
And so, even having eaten a rather large lunch she was still famished.  
  
They took there palces at the large table that normally seats 10, but at the moment only the two of them were seated at its end. Its size seemed gigantic comepared to usual suppers witht the whole family.  
  
"So whats the plan for after we eat?" Ron asked shoving a forkful of food into his mouth. Hermione doubted if he actaully tasted his food.  
  
"I was actuly planning on doing a little reading."  
  
"What!?" Ron asked droping his fork "I thought you didn't bring any books with you!"  
  
"No thanks to my Mum," Hermione said bitterly as she took a drink of her pumpkin juice " I have no school books but she was kinda enough to pack me a few novels."  
  
"Let me guess" Ron said, a huge smile comming to his face "Hogwarts, a History?" Hermione laughed  
  
"Am I that predictable?"  
  
"I dont know. you used to be." Ron said, no emotion lacing his voice.  
  
She didn't miss his hidden meaning. He had been dopping hints all week about the 'issue', but frankly she didn't want to talk about it. Not with him. Not when it involved him directly. She didn't know how to begin anyway. She knew Ron would take it the hard way and by it involving Krum, It just made the whole thing more confussing and Hermioen didn't like confussion. She just had to think about it some more, anyalys it a bit and maybe than, once she had all the answers before he could ask the questions, would she bring it up.  
  
Maybe.  
  
"What are your plans?" She asked. Completly ignoring his last statment like she had done countless times before.  
  
"Actaully, I was gonna clean my room. Although, I dont see what good it will do. It'll just be messy by this time tomorrow night anyway." Hermione gave him a shrug as she cleared their plates.  
  
"Well, i'm off then. A good book calls." She smiled as she past him "I'll be in the patio"  
  
"I'll be in my room." He said and she smacked him playfully as her way past.  
  
Rubbing his arm he made his way up to his room. Persoanlly, he didn't think his room was THAT messy but if he wanted to get the car tomorrow he'll have to clean it.  
  
"Here goes nothing!"  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
What happened!? Is she alright!?  
  
You barley said anything in your last letter which left a lot to my imagination. Is she hurt? Is she with you? What 'truth' do you know? Gods Ron, please me more informaitve in your letters! I nearly had a heart attack.  
  
Right back the second you get this or i'll go mad with worry.  
  
Harry  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
  
  
"Hurry up Hermione or we'll be late!" Ron bellowed up the stairs. Hermione was talking her sweet time and he was getting impatient.  
  
"I'm comming, I'm comming!" She bellowed back. "Its your fault I'm late. You had me re-pack practiacly ALL my cloths. Why in the world do I have to pack them all!?"  
  
"Ginny's stuff got runied in the wash and so she'll need something to wear. I didn't think you'd mind her borrowing your stuff is all. Your practicley the same size."  
  
"I don't, but wouldn't you think that one outfit should sufice?" Ron shruged.  
  
"Shes rather picky with her cloths."  
  
"Ron." She said, placing her hands on her hips. "You made me pack ALL my cloths. Including my underwear. I dont think Ginny needs to be borrow those." Ron blushed and took her bag from her. Not responding to her comment. She gave a low growl of fustration and followed him to the car.  
  
Growling was rather common between them.  
  
"Hermione dear!" Came Mrs.Weasly shout from the front door. "I've packed you both some lunch to take with you. Lord kows I wont have you wasting your money on food when you could get it here for free."  
  
Hermione smiled  
  
"Thank you." She said taking the package from her  
  
"Dont let Ron near them," Mrs.Weasly whispered in her ear "He'll eat the whole lot if you let him." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Alright. Will do."  
  
"By mum!" Ron called and waved as he got in the car.  
  
Hermione smiled, waved and entered the car as well.  
  
"Drive safe!" Mrs.Wealsy bellowed as they drove down the driveway. Hoping to God they head her.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````` 


	2. Neverending Doubt

Hello again!  
  
Thank you so much for your re-views and please keep them comming. With out revies I loose interst and therfore I stop writting.  
  
Thank you to all who said my spelling wasn't that bad. I appriciate it. I really am trying. Really.  
  
I think thats about all I had to say.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Oh! All constructive ctritsisim is welcome. :)  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Ron!" Ginny cried as she gave her brother a tight hug "I thought you had completely forgotten about me! What took you so long?"  
  
"Hello to you too." He said, letting her go. Ginny's smile faded away and a scowl took its place.  
  
"Grandma wanted you to stay for a bit. I tried telling her that we had to leave the minute you got here be she insisted. I'm sorry but I did everything I could." Ron gave a shudder.  
  
"Well, we cant stay long anyway. Hermiones in the car. She fell asleep on the way up and I didn't want to wake h-"  
  
"Hermiones here!?" Ginny asked. She smiled as she headed for the door.  
  
"Wait!" Ron grabbed her arm to hold her back. "Shes..." Ginny gave him a quizical look when he didn't finish his sentance.  
  
"Shes?" Ginny questioned. Ron sighed.  
  
"Not herself. Promise me you wont ask her any questions." Another quizical look  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll understand when you see her. No questions alright!?"  
  
"Alright. Promise." Ron let go of Ginny and headed for the dinning room where he assumed his grandmother was. Unfourtunetly he was right.  
  
"Ronald! Your horrible! Walking through my clean house with your shoes on!" Ron looked at his feet and indeed his shoes were on....Ron looked at her feet and her shoes were also on. He rolled his eyes and didn't say anything.  
  
"Sorry." He said, slipping them off.  
  
"So how was school?"  
  
He shrugged, "Oh, you know, the usual, sleeping in class, eating in class, not paying attention in class, making faces at the class from the hall..."  
  
This earned him a smack on the back of the head. "Ouch!" He whined as he rubbed the same spot his mother had hit.  
  
"Dont get sassy with me young man!" His grandmother warned "Your no better than your sister. Both of you should take your studies more seriously or you'll never going to pass!" Ron rolled his eyes. "You'll never amount to anything you know, with an attitude like that..." Ron began pulling apart a plastic plant that was as a center piece on the table. Nothing alive ever lasted long in her house so he understood Ginny's hasty retreat.  
  
His grandmother continued to remind him of his faults and how all he would amount to was some begger on the streets in some dirty muggle town."....and your hair! Honeslty boy. Do you not know what a comb is?..." Ron attempted to tame his hair with his hand. Not that it would help any.  
  
"You really know how to make me want feel about three inches high and shrinking fast." Ron mumbled.  
  
"What was that Ronald?" She rounded on him. He hated that name  
  
"Uh. I said that uh...look at the time, I've got to get home fast." Ron looked around, wondering where Ginny and Hermione were when he heard the horn on the car go off. "Thats Gin. Shes waiting for me I guess. It was nice seeing you again." He said in a hurried rush as he made a bee line for the door. His grandmother on his heels. Her standard way of saying goodbye was to tell them they would fail in anything they did.  
  
"Mark my words Ronald! You'll never amount to anything with that attitude, and tell that young Ginny she'll turn out to be is some poor protitute on a corner is she doesn't smarten up!" Ron shook his head as he got into the car. Hermione was still asleep, a blue glow around her head. Ginny must have used the silencing charm when she honked the horn.  
  
"Thanks for abondoning me."  
  
"Sorry." she said sheepishly. A quick flick from her wrist and the blue glow disapeared. "but I really couldn't stand another minute with that old hag."  
  
"Got all your stuff?" She nodded her head. "Good."  
  
As the car pulled away Ginny could see her grandma on the front step shaking her fist. She almost felt bad for not saying goodbye.  
  
almost.  
  
"Man! That was the worst visit with her yet!" Ginny exclaimed "All she does is bitch and complain. Did you know, " Ginny began "That my socks are not the proper socks a lady should wear and i'll never find a husband because of it! She gone mad that women has!" Ron laughed  
  
"So she told me. Appearently in the furute you'll own your own corner."  
  
"Yah. I heard that one about 3 times a day. Did you know that my summer dresses are too short? Chrsit. I'm glad to be away from there. It smells bad too." Ron laguhed. Ginny's summer dresses didn't go past her knees.  
  
They were both silent for a while untill Ron caught Ginny's eyes in the rear-view mirror. Ginny mouthed 'oh-my-god!' while pointing at Hermione. Ron shook his head in return.  
  
"She won't tell me anything." He said in a whisper so as not to wake the topic of converstion. "We'll talk later, kay." Ginny gave her brother a sad smile  
  
"Kay." She whispered. She knew how much Hermione ment to him and she could tell it was eating him up inside but unfoutunalty both Ron and Hermione had diffilculty exprssing their emotions. Well, the postive ones at least. She rememberd Rons exact words when he finally realized his feelings. It was quite unexpected.  
  
They had been talking about Hermione in the great hall. She couldn't remember if it was 5th year or 6th. No, it was 5thb year, she was certain. Anyway, it was the opening feast and the first years were being sorted. Hermione had made Prefect, of course, and was welcoming all of the new Gryfindors personally when Ginny turned to look at Ron, shoock written all over his face. She rememberd asking what his probelm was and if he was sick. He just shook his head and responded  
  
I'I just looked at her as a friend....and I realized I loved her.'/I  
  
The look on his face was priceless.  
  
He of course never told Hermione. Pity really.  
  
Ginny slumped back against the seat, a smile on her face and deep in thought. Soon she followed Hermiones example and fell asleep.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Wake up."  
  
silence.  
  
"Come on. Wake up Gin."  
  
more silence.  
  
"Gin!"  
  
A swat in the head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"You are so annoying Ron. I'm trying to sleep." Ron pulled on Ginny's arm and began dragging her out of the car. "Ron!" She hollered, swatting his head again. He wondered if brain damage was worth all this.  
  
"Quiet! You'll wake 'Mione up!" Ron snapped. Ginny looked towards the front seat and indeed Hermione was still sleeping. When Ron said she slept like a rock he wasn't kidding.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked as she finllay noticed her suroundings. She didn't recognize a single thing. "Why aren't we home yet. Its only a 3 hours drive from grandmas to our house. We left after lunch. Why is it dark? Where are you taking u-"  
  
"Shutup a sec will you!? Where in Surry." Ginny galred at her older brother. "See that house there?" He said pointing at a small house across the street.  
  
"Uh-huh" She said, eyeing him warily.  
  
"Thats Harry's house." Ginnys jaw dropped.  
  
"Why are we at Harry' house!?"  
  
"Well, I figured that was kind of obvious." Ron sated. "Were gonna bust him out."  
  
"Ron!" Ginny said more forcfully this time "We cant just 'bust him out'!"  
  
"Why not? Hes expecting us anyway." Ginny's jaw dropped for a second time that night and wondered why she didn't know of this.  
  
"Since when!?"  
  
"Shhhhh!" Ron held a finger to his lips and pointed the other at Hermione. "I figure we could all take an unexpeted vacation. Lord knows we need one. Besides, we wont be gone long. Just untill Hermione talks to me is all." Ginny's jaw continued to saty open. Ron smiled as Harry appeard in the window, giving him the thumbs-up signal. Pausing only breiefly to look at Ginny. Ron seemed oblivious.  
  
"Its time. follow me."  
  
Ginny followed Ron to the Drusleys front door and picked the lock. Upon entering the house they made there way upstairs to a door coverd in padlocks. Ron began trying to pick each one.  
  
"Hurry up! Cant you go any faster?" Ginny was pannicing.  
  
"Clam down Gin. Were not gonna get caught."  
  
Click.  
  
"One down...4 to go. Can you say 'trust issues'?"  
  
Click...  
  
Click...  
  
Click....  
  
"Damit. The last ones a combination lock"  
  
"Just use your wand you moron." Ginny said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Can't. left it in the car. You think I like picking locks for fun?"  
  
"Than ask Harry for the combo."  
  
"Cant do that either. Hes been under lockdown since he arrived back for the summer. Wheres your wand?"  
  
"uh-I left it in the care too." Ginny said sheepisly "Well than, we coul-" before Ginny could finish, a beam of light hit the lock and it fell open. Ginny and Ron jerked their heads behind them and found Hermione standing at the top of the stairs with her wand out.  
  
"Honestly," She began "leaving me behind like that. I was awfully offended." Hermione gave them a smile. "Seriously,. What would you do without me?" Ron smiled.  
  
She smiled back at him and pulled the door open, reveling Harry sitting on his bed. His things packed around him.  
  
"'Bout time." He whispered. His smile flickered only slightly as he caught sight of Hermione. Taking Rons advice he didnt't say anything, but that didn't mean that Hermione totally missed the look in his eyes. She gave an audible sigh.  
  
"Come one! Lets get out of here. Everyone grab something." Ginny said breaking the silence. She picked up Headwigs cage and looked at Harry. "I dont want to stay here longer than I have too."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
It didn' take long for them to find a motel. A cheap motel in the middle of no-where, literally, but at least it was a place to sleep. Surprisingly Ron had come prepared and had brought some money. Wizard AND muggle money. Ginny didn' know where he got it from and Ron wasn't about to tell.  
  
They had let Headwig out of his cage. They were at a muggle motel and didn't think it would look that good if they brought an owl in. She needed the excersise anyway.  
  
They had booked two rooms for the night. Obvioulsy one for the girls and one for the guys. They had assumed that the girls had long since retired for the night and Harry wanted to know everyhting that had happened. Ron tried to fill him in on everything as best he could without loosing his temper.  
  
"And you know for a fact Krum did it? Any proof?" Harry asked.  
  
"His goddamn hand prints were on her arm Harry! And you didn't see the worse of it. You think she looks bad now, you should have seen her when she first came to the Burrow!" Ron ran his hands through his hair as he took a seat by the window. "She tried to get rid of most of it with a charm or two. She succeded with the cuts, so there wont be any scaring but you cant make bruises disapear. Only numb the pain."  
  
"But Krum!? I mean, he was always so nice and polite..."  
  
"First impressions can be wrong. He's not who you think."  
  
Harry took a seat at the end of the bed. He had no solutions for his best friend on what to do about his other best friend.  
  
He wish he had the answers.  
  
He knew that their feelings for eachother ran deeper than friendship, but they were both stubborn, too stubborn, to do anything about it. He knew that it was taking all Rons strenghth not to burst in the girls room and demand that Hermione tell him what happened. It was killing him slowly, he could tell.  
  
"I'm not gonna take it anymore Harry." Ron suddenly burst out "I've waited for ages and I've given her, her space. I going to get those answers tonight." Harry was about to respond to Rons ranting, about how that wasn't a good idea and that ther were other ways when Ron interupted him before he could voice his concerns. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Pardon me?" Harry asked confussed.  
  
"Quick, name me a popular food muggles eat." Harry not quite cathing on named the first thing that came to mind  
  
"Pizza?" He asked slowly. Ron gave him a funny look. Who would eat something called Pizza. It sounded like a name you would give a pet. Harry, about to ask what he was on, was interupted yet again by Ron. Only this time Ron had feld the room. Harry, assuming he was headed for Hermiones room followed.  
  
Once he got to the girls room, Ron was already inside.  
  
"Were kind of hungry and I need you to come with to get some pizza." Ron was saying. Hermione gave him a funny look.  
  
"Why do you need me to go? What about Harry? Or why not Ginny?" Harry couldn't tell for sure but it looked like she was crying. He turned to Ginny but she gave a quick shake of her head. This girl buisness was too comlicated.  
  
"Uh-because I need someone who knows about muggles to come with me." He stated. Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry over Rons shoulder.  
  
"So whats so special about me? Harry knows about muggles." She said, shruging in Harrys direction. She had a good point. Ron didn't know what to say. It as a really good point. So he stared. He was never one to work well under pressure.  
  
"I was never allowed to leave the house!" Harry shot in a little too enthusiastic. "I wouldn't know what I was doing." Ron looked over his shoulder and mouthed 'thank you' as Harry tried to become inconspicuitous again.  
  
Hermione eyed them warily and glanced at Ginny for some help.  
  
"I think thats a wonderful idea." Ginny said.  
  
O.kay.  
  
So it wasn't the type of help she was looking for.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine." realizing she lost that battle she gave in "Lets go than."  
  
"Hmm. That went better than expected." Ginny whispered to Harry as Ron and Hermione headed out the door. Harry gave a nod of agreement than stopped suddenly. He gave her an odd look. She knew about this?  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Ron and Hermione had been driving for a while now, only making light conversation. Hermione noticed that there didn't seem to be a town or any sort of building for as far as she could see. Even a car would be a welcome sight. She was beginning to wonder if Ron was lost or not.  
  
And when Ron suddenly pulled the car over to the side of the road, Hermione began to worry that they had run out of gas. It would be a long walk back. A very long walk.  
  
"Is everything alright?" She asked, a bit confused when he didn't get out to see what was wrong.  
  
"No 'Mione, everything is not alright." Ron took the keys out of the ignition, threw them out the window and into the bush. Hermiones eyes grew wide.  
  
"What are you doing!?"  
  
"My problem is you Hermione." Hermione would have looked shocked but somehow she had seen that comming. She crossed her arms over her chest and fell back against the seat. "I'm not telling." She snapped. They were both acting like 5 year olds and both of them knew this.  
  
Not that either of them cared.  
  
"Well were not leaving untill you tell me what happened." She galred at him. He galred back.  
  
"Fine! I'll just walk back!"She took off her seat belt, slamed the car door and began walking down the side of the road. Ron not far behind.  
  
"Just wait one damn minute!" He yelled at her. "I've given you, your time, I haven't pressured you into telling me anything and I've waited patiently for you to come to me on your own, but I'm tired of waiting Hermione. I'm tired of being around you and acting like nothing is wrong when you know god-damn well something is! You never gave me a reason to doubt you before. Dont start now!"  
  
Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Inside Ron's mind, that tiny little voice that tells him when he's being stupid, was flipping right out.  
  
"I dont need, nor do I want, your help."she turned around to face him. Tears threatening to fall. "I can deal with it, alright. I'm a big girl Ron, I can look after myslef."  
  
"But you dont have to!" Ron excalimed, throwing his hands up in fustration. "You do this every time Hermione! Every bloody time some type of conflict occures, you shut everyone out! This time i'm not backing down. I'm your friend, your best friend, and I'm going to keep reaching out untill you reach back."  
  
He was dead serious.  
  
there was a pregnant paues while each party studied the other.  
  
"And if I dont?" She challanged.  
  
"I care about you too much Hermione," That was about as close as he was going to get to a confession " if you dont tell me, i'll....i'll.."  
  
"You'll what Ron!?" Her voice was gradually getting louder as Ron continued to talk in cirlces.  
  
"I dont know!" He yelled back. He kicked a rock and it landed just cenimeters in front of Her. "I just dont know! Alright! But this is kiling me! I haven't had a good sleep since you came to stay at the Burrow i've been so worried about you! Why wont you talk to me 'Mione. Please." His voice was pleading and if Hermione didn't know any better she would have thought that Ron was about to cry , only she did know better and Ron rarley cried.  
  
"It won't solve anything. It'll just make things more complicated for the boht of us."  
  
Ron didn't back down and it didn;t look like he was going to any time soon.  
  
"He hit me. Alright?" Hermione spoke suddenly, arms dropping to her sides. "Is that what you wanted to hear!? That I, The cleverist which at Hogworts, let him strike me!?" Ron eyes grew wide as he shook his head. He took hold of Hermiones wrist and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"Of course not." He whispered , kissing the top of her head. He gave a deep sigh "That was the last thing I wanted to hear. The very last."  
  
The tears were falling freely now.  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
silence  
  
"Very."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Ron backed away form her slightly, keeping a hold on her shoulders.  
  
"For what!?" Ron asked surprised.  
  
"Its my fault this happened to me. If I didn't feel the way I do we wouldn't be here, this would have never happened." Ron wrapped her in a tight hug again, not believeing what she was saying....  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
IHermione screamed as she fell to the floor, her cheek stinging from the sudden blow form Victors hand.  
  
"Vell!?" Victor screamed as she scrambled backwards on the floor. "Answer me!"  
  
"I..I.."  
  
Victor grabbed her by her arms and placed her back on her feet.  
  
Hermione looked around frantically.'Wand!? Wheres my wand!?'  
  
"It is true than. You and this Veasly fellow were having an affair. Vere you not?" Hermione had her eyes squeezed shut as tears began to form behind them. Victor continued to shake her.  
  
"Victor, to be having an affair... I would have to be dating you. I've already told you... I- I only like you as a frien-" She tried to reason with him as he back-handed her again.  
  
"Lies!" He bellowed as she went flying into the china cabnit. Glass shaddered everywhere.  
  
Hermione stumbled to her feet again.  
  
"Victor please. I...there nothing between us...me and -and Ron..." Victor shoved her hard and she went crashing to the glass covered floor. She creid out in pain as her arm hit the floor at an odd angle. She didn't think it was broken, most likely sprained.  
  
"Stop lying!! I am not as idiotic as you think I am. I can tell vhen you look at him , or vhen you read a letter vrom him that you veel more towards him than friendship. No?" Hermione didn't answer and Victor advanced on her. Pinning her againts the wall, he grippied her arms so tight her feet weren't touching the floor. Hermione did her best to galre at him though her tears. "Stop staring at me and answer the question!"  
  
"What do you want from me!? Do you want me to say!? Do you wnat me to say that i'm in love with Ron!? Is that waht you want!? I'm In love with Ron!" She spat. "There, I've said it, now take you hands off of me!"  
  
His grip tightened on her arms as Victor growled at her and slammed her agasint the wall. Hermione took in a sharp breath.  
  
"Do you mean it?" He growled thorugh his teeth. His nose inces from hers.  
  
"With all my heart"  
  
An evil smile appeard on Victors lips as he held Hermione to the wall, lifting her hands above her head. "I guess i'll just have to teach you to love me than." he snarled as he kissed her forcfully on the lips. '  
  
'Whres my wand!'  
  
Hermione wimpered and began to squirm, trying to free herself form his grip. He let out a throughty laugh as he reached for her belt.  
  
Hermiones knee instantly came up between his legs. Tears sprung to Victors eyes as Hermione fell to the floor. Outraged, he kicked her in the ribs causing her to yell in pain.  
  
He roughly picked her up off the floor and threw her at the door joining the living room with the dinnig room.. It broke open apon the impact and pieces of splintered wood went flying everywhere.  
  
"You whore!" He screamed, obvioulsy still in pain.  
  
Hermione had the wind knocked out of her and was trying despretly to escape the advancing bulagian. knowing the outcome would not be pleasent if he caught her.  
  
She lookd behind her in a wave of panic, looking for a door or window, anything. Her vision, blurry with tears, could make out the fire palce on the far wall. She could just make out the Floo powder in a jar on the mantel and her wand next to it. 'My wand!' She quickley reached for a vase on the table to her right and threw it at Victor. He cried out in surprise and stumbled over a large chunk of broken wood, falling to the ground.  
  
Hermione took this as her chance to get to the fire place and turned around, ready to bolt , when a strong hand took hold of her ankle. She fell back to the floor, the back of her head connecting with the hardwood. Pain shot through her skull as she tried to free herself from viktors grip, her vision blurrey, this time not because of the tears.  
  
"I'll teach you to mess with a girl who's tired and cranky!" Hermione screamed as she kicked victor in the nose, rendering him helpless as he gripped his noes in pain. That was all she needed, that small moment. She bolted for the fireplace, stumbling in her frantic hurry. She grabbed her wand and the whole bottle of floo powder and chucked it at the floor. The last thing she saw was victors hand, full of blood, , centemeters form her face as she screamed./I  
  
````````````````````````````````````````` 


	3. Happy Endings

Hello!  
  
Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It really means alot to me.  
  
I need your help. I dont know if I should end the story here and start a new one or continue with this one. I dont really like how this one ended, I think it went too fast, but I'm kind of at a writers block as how to continue it so any thoughts or sugestions would be much appriciated.  
  
I would also like to thank all those who offered to be my beta reader, cause lord knows I need one, but at the moment my sister ofered to be mine. NOw, shes not that great of a speller either so if I still get reviews saying my spelling is shit than I'll be more than happy to have one of you nice people out there to be my beta reader if any one is still willing. :)  
  
Well, I think i've ranted enough so on with the story!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
```````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````  
  
The rays form the sun managed to sneek into the motel room as dawn approached. Harry turned over on his side facing away from the horrid daylight and faced Ron's bed, attempting to save a few more minutes of sleep before he had to wake.  
  
Not happening.  
  
Harry let out a sigh and opened his eyes. Blinked once or twice and held his breath.  
  
Ron's bed was empty.  
  
Now, loggically thinking, this could mean anything. The most obvious one is that he went for breakfest.  
  
Only his bed was made.  
  
Now, loggically thinking, THIS could mean anything. Ron may have simply made his bed before he went to breakfest if that, is in fact, where he is.  
  
Fffttt. That'll be the day.  
  
No. What this ment was that Ron never came home last night.  
  
Harry bolted from his bed and went straight to Ginny's room in his pajamas. Quite similar to Rons. Harry took a glance at his watch and noticed it was already 9:00. To him, he had slept in. To a Weasley, you could get your head bitten off if you try on wake one at such an"'un-godley hour of the day." As quoted by Ron.  
  
Still. He had to find out. This was important.  
  
Weasley or no Weasley.  
  
He raised his hand to knock on Ginny's door when it suddenly burst open and Ginny appeared, clad in her pajamas as well. A pair of sweat shorts and an overly large t-shirt which looked suspiciously like Rons.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny said shocked, putting her hand to her heart. "You gave me a fright! What are you doing here?" She hadn't expected to find him outside her door. He didn't have a chance to answer before she cut him off "It doesn't matter." She said, waving her hand dissmissivley in the air. "I'm going to get breakfest, wanna come?"  
  
She must of had the same problem with the bloody sun as he did.  
  
"Ron didn't didn't come back last night." He blurted. Ginny blinked.  
  
"Now that you mention it, Hermione didn't either. You think they killed each other" She teased Harry let out an audible graon. "Gin! This is improtant! What if something happneed to them?"  
  
"Relax Harry. Their big kids. They can manag-."  
  
"They forgot their wands." Harry, producing two wands from his pocket, interrupted her.  
  
"Oh?" Ginny reached for Ron's wands and examined it carefully. "So they have."  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"Sorry." She said, the corner of her mouth curving upward. "Why do you have Hermione's anyway?"  
  
"I dont really know why hers was in my room. I'm thinking that when we first booked the rooms, Hermione thought that it was the room you and her would be sharing and left her wand in there when she moved all her stuff over to this room. Naturally, Rons was already in our room." Ginny nodded.  
  
"Seems plausable. Anyway, Hermione was really upset last night and probally forgot to grab it when they went for Pizza."  
  
"So upset she forgot her wand? Hermione never forgets her wand." When Ginny didn't respond to his question Harry look at her and noticed she was giving him the look. That secretive, curious, startled, I-Know-Something- You-Don't-And-Am-Debating-How-Much-I-Can-Tell-You look.  
  
Harry hated that look.  
  
"What?" He prodded.  
  
Realizing that they were still standing in the middle of the hall with the door open, Ginny ushered Harry into her room. "She told me everything Harry." she said in a rush "The thing is, she didn't get to the part where she makes me promise not to tell anyone or my life is forfite. Ron busted into our room last night before she could. I dont know if she wants it kept a secret or not..."  
  
"Was it Krum?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
Sure, Ron was the one completly head over heals in love with Hermione, but that didn't mean Harry didn't care. She was his best friend too.  
  
Ginny's shoulders sagged as she sat at the end of Hermiones bed. It was the only made one in the room. She nodded her head and Harry sat down beside her.  
  
"Gods." was all he said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"What are we supose to do know?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Maybe they did kill eachother...."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
  
  
Ron had felt confussed when she was re-telling her story through broken sobs and tears, and on the side of the road, in the middle of the night no less.  
  
He should have felt anger towards Krum, and he did, but she had told him everything and he was completley at a loss for words. She told him everything from what she was waering to what Krum was wearing, to the actual 'why' krum had done what he did.  
  
She was in love with him.  
  
Ron almost stopped breathing.  
  
After telling this part of the story she must have read his expression wrong because at the moment she turned on him and began to jab him with her finger. "See!? Does it help any? NO! It juts make matters worse!" Ron grabbed her hand to make her stop, he wouldn't admit it but she was freakishly strong. HE gave her a funny looked when she stopped and glanced at him.  
  
"Why me?" He had whispered and it was Hermiones turn to freeze and be at a loss for words.  
  
What the hell was that supose to mean? Why him? Was he completly daft?  
  
It took her a moment to form the answer in her head, but she responded to his question., even if she thought the answer was quite obvious.  
  
"Because you get me." She had responded in the same tone. "when nobody understands, you come and you take a chance. You never let me down. Your always there no matter what" Ron was still holding on to her wrist but she didn't seem to notice. "....Because....becasue your my best friend."  
  
It only took him a nano second to make up his mind and kiss her.  
  
Partly to shut her up but mostly because he wanted to do that since....well, he couldn't remember but for a long time now anyway.  
  
needless to say she was shocked and had stood there. Not responding.  
  
Ron had pulled back reluctantly and offered to go look for the keys when Hermione had suddenly grabbed him around the neck, pulling him down to her level and kissed him back. He, however, did respond.  
  
After they seperated, breathless and blushing, the pressed their forheads against the other for support. Hermiones arms around his neck and his around her waist. "Are we an us?" Hermione had asked quietly after catching her breath slightly. Ron smirked and gave her another quick kiss.  
  
"I would like nothing more." Hermione broke out into a huge grin and closed the distance between them for a third time.  
  
After a car had passed and honked at them, they broke away, both crimson, and decided it was time to head back. Shortly after realizing they both forgot their wands and spending 30 minutes to look for the car keys manually in the dark, they decided to sit on the hood of the car and take a break instead.  
  
Holding hands, they talked in much the same way they did Hermione's first night back to the Burrow, only this time Hermione was a lot more open, and at some point Hermione had fallen asleep on Ron. He didn't mind though. The weather was warm, the stars were out and Hermione was with him. He prayed that no passing car would stop and ask if they needed help because, seriously, he didn't want any.  
  
She had woken shortly after dawn and they both decided that it would be a good idea to start walking. There was no way they would locate the keys even if it was light. There was too much bush. Ron remembered seeing a gas station. He couldn't remeber how far back it was but he didn't think it was far.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
It may not have been far by vechical, but it was by foot. They had walked for close to three hourse before anything that could be considered a building appeared and thankfully it had a phone. They had mentally kicked themselves over and over during their walk for forgetting their wands. Ron figured Harry would be worried sick about them and that Ginny probally didn't really care.  
  
Thats not right. Ginny cared, she just didn't get worried that easily. Maybe if they had been missing for a day or two, than she would worry but not if they were gone for one night. after all, the twins used to disapear for whole weekends at a time.  
  
Hermione was curently sitting on the steps of the gas station/resturant when Ron came out with two water bottles in his hands.  
  
"Thank god!" Hermione had said, downing half the bottle in one go.  
  
"Thirsty?" Ron teased. She rolled her eyes. "He said the phones out back."He hooked his thumb over his shoulder and Hermione nodded. They made their way to the back of the building where, sure enough, a pay phone was located.  
  
"What an odd place to put a phone." Hermione had remakred and Ron just shrugged. He still didn't have this 'tellyphone' bisness down yet so he wasn't going to concern himself with the locations of them.  
  
"Do you know the number?" He asked and hoped she did because he sure as hell didn't.  
  
"Of course. Remorized it the moment we got our rooms." He smiled at her. Figures.  
  
"Yes, hi. I would like to make a call to room...." Hermione put her hand ove the reciever. "Ron, what room? Yours?"  
  
"Nope, yours. Harry's most likely there pacing with worry while Ginnys in the bath." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Room 06 please. Thank you......Hi Harry, it me..." Hermione pulled the phone away form her ear as Harry yelled questions into the phone like 'Are you alright, where are you, where's Ron, what happened', and the like. "Harry! Calm down and listin." Hermione was saying, trying to shut him up "let me talk to Ginny..............shes in the bath!?" Hermione raised an eyes brow in Ron direction and he winked at her. "Never mind than. Were at a gas station called 'Ben's Gas and Grill'...........you remember where that is!? Great because I dont think I could have told you if you asked.............the car? uh.......................No we did not total it! We lost the keys is all...........its a long story...........Ron? Yes hes alive. What kind of question is that?..............uh-huh.... Alright. See you shortly than and thank you!. Bye." She hung up the phoned and tuned to Ron who had a muffin in his mouth and his hand extended out with one for her. She accepted it and they re-positioned themselves on the front steps.  
  
"So?" Ron asked, mouth full of food.  
  
"He's calling a taxi." Ron wasn't quite sure what a taxi was but didn't bother asking. "He and Ginny are checking out of the motel and coming along with the taxi, where we will than proceded to go to the car and look for the keys, find them and hopefully head on home." She turned to him and flashed him a smile.  
  
"What? Not liking my little vacation?" Ron asked playfully, nudging her in the side.  
  
"Ron. We spent one night at the worst hotel i've ever seen, that is not a vacation.Besides, your mother must be sick with worry." Ron gave an uneasy laugh.  
  
"Eh, hee. She only really gets worried for the first couple hours or so. Than she turns into a lunatic. Stark raving mad, she is."  
  
Hermione leaned her head against his shoudler and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in trouble."  
  
"Come on now 'Mione, dont start blaiming yourself for this too. This was totally my fault. I could have planned it out better. To tell you the truth, I only thought of it that afternoon while eating lunch before we went to go get Ginny." Hermione tilted her head slightly to look at him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mm,hmm. I owled Harry right away and gave him a warning that I would be comming. I doubted I had to wait for a reply for him to tell me it was okay." He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a small squeeze. "Don't worry about it. I can handle my mum."  
  
They were both sat in silence as they ate their muffins and watched the traffic trickle by  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked suddenly. Ron grunted that he was listeneing.  
  
"Do we tell Harry and Ginny about us? I mean, Harry is our best friend and Ginny's your sister, so I dont see a reason not to, but I just dont want to make Harry feel like the third wheel and have Ginny feeling left out or anything. I know how it feels, being the only girl between the three of us, but--"  
  
"Not only do you read too much you also worry too much." Ron interupted with a laugh "Harry will understnd and i'll be damned if Ginny doesn't poke a little fun at us. Besides," he added as an after thought "I do believe that Gred and Forge had a pot going and if i'm not mistaken, thats where all of Harry's adn Ginny's money disapeared to." Hermione let a smile escape to her lips and they waited for Ginny and Harry teh rest of the time in silence.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` It didn't take them long to find the keys to the car, once they had the wands back that is. They had also made Ron pay for the cab ride because thy had taken a vote and it was unanomous that it was Rons fault. Much to Rons displeasure. He had paid for it anyway and didn't put up much of a fight. They were just pulling into the Burrow now and they were all very happy be to back, except for one.  
  
One by one they piled out of the car and began to locate their bags.  
  
"Good luck mate." Harry said, giving Ron a quick pat on the back as he passed him to get his bag from the trunk. Ron let out a groan.  
  
"Can I have your room if you die?" Ginny asked, a teasing smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Lets have a little faith in me at least. You guys are supose to be my friends." Hermione gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she passed him with her belongings.  
  
"It was nice while it lasted." she said over her shoulder as Harry and Ginny started laughing. Ron let out another audible sigh just as his mother appeared in the doorway of the Burrow. Ams crossed over her chest and not looking very pleased to say the least.  
  
"Hello Mrs.Weasly!" Hermione said cheerfully as she passed the older Women.  
  
"Mrs.Weasly." Harry nodded follwing Hermione.  
  
"Hi mum." Ginny said, giving her mother a quick kiss on the cheek as she, too, followed the others.  
  
Once inside, the thrre of them made thir way to their assigned rooms.  
  
"You dont think he'll get into too much trouble will he?" Hermione asked, only now becomming worried as they made their way up the stairs.  
  
"Nah. Rons usually good at talking his way out of situation with her. Mum wont admit it but I think Rons her favorite. Next to me of course." She added. Harry laughed.  
  
"Well, i'm going to go to the twins room to unpack. I'll guess I'll see you all later than." Both girls smiled and waved.  
  
"I'd be careful Harry. Ron found a few surprises when he packed the rest of their stuff up earlier this week. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't find them all." Hermione warned as she headed for her room.  
  
"Dont worry" He asured her, taking careful steps further along the hallway towards the twins room. "I will"  
  
Hermione entered her room with a smile on her face. It felt good to smile again.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked up and saw Ginny standing in the doorway.  
  
"Come on in Ginny, I dont bite." Ginny smiled and enterd her room.  
  
"I dont really know what happened between you and Ron last night but I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you. I'm gald your alright now." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Me too." she sad as she gave Ginny a quick hug "That means alot to me."  
  
During the car ride home nobody really talked about what happend between Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny had put two-and-two together to figure out that they were finally together they just didn't know the behind the scenes on how it happened or if the subjest of Krum even came up. They didn't really push it though. Hermione was smiling. Not a forced one, like she had been giving for a while now, but an actual genuine smile, and they didn't want to ruin that.  
  
"So..." She began, clapping her hands togher. "You and Ron are actauly together or are you playing a mean, sick, cruel joke on Harry and me? " Hermione laughed but nodded her head anyway. "Yah. we are." Ginny let out a loud 'Whoop'. One very similar to Rons when he found out he could have the car.  
  
Must be a Weasley thing.  
  
Ginny settled down upon seeing Hermione's confused look. "I'm so gald I have your apporval." She said warily. Ginny laughed.  
  
"No, no. Its nothing like that. Although I am happy for you I just...have to go and....talk to Forge. Yah. I'll see you later kay?" Hermione rolled her eyes and wondered how many people had actuly contributed to this 'pot' Fred and geoge appearently had set up.  
  
"Bye." Ginny bounded out of the room, a huge smile very evidant on her face as she called Harry's name.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"The facts, though they may be interesting, are totally irrelevant."  
  
"But mum," Ron tried before Mrs.Weasley interupted him again  
  
"Do you know how worried I was!? Honestly, I thought you knew better than to pull a stunt like this. I never thought that twins had such an influance on you, i'll have to give them little talk the next time I see them-"  
  
"But mum-" he attempted again  
  
"No buts Ronald."  
  
"But Hermione was smiling! And I brought Harry!"  
  
"With out Dumbledors consent I might add!"  
  
"But if I didn't go than I would have never goten 'Mione to talk ot me! Shes not upset anymore mum. Didn't you notice her smiling?" Ron tried, his last attempt before his mum hexed him.  
  
"...Yes...yes she was..." Mrs.Weasly stopped and looked at her son "Alright" she began, Ron looked hopeful. "Your off the hook this time but if you ever pull a stunt like that again, you better pray to someone and hope that your fathers home at the time." Ron let out a breath he had been holding. that had been close. "Now get in the house and un-pack." Mrs.Weasley added, swating him in the head again.  
  
"Yes mum." He said, rubbing the spot. Mrs. Weasley headed towads the house leaving Ron to get his bags, mumbling something about teenagers being two- year-olds with horomones and wheels.  
  
"Need a hand?"  
  
Ron looked up and noticed Harry standing above him. "Sure. Take this." He said, shoving a large bag into his hands. "Its Ginny's. She forgot it." Harry nodded.  
  
"So..." He began.  
  
"I kissed her." Harry stopped. He didn't think Ron woud be so out-spoken about it. He was quite taken aback , he was hoping for at least a little blushing. Ron looked up when Harry didn't respond "Thats what you wanted to know, is it not?" Harry nodded dumbly. Ron turned around and leaned against the trunk for support. "She was telling me about, you kow, Krum, and had confessed that she actually had feelings for me. I dont know if she ment to or was just so upset she wasn't really thinking about what she was saying, but she told me none the less." A goofy grin appeared on Rons face "Than she stared jabbing me in the chest with her finger, which really hurt," He added, rubbing the spot for effect "So I kissed her." Ron finished his story with a shug. As if things were really that easy. Harry wondered how long they had been bickering at eachother before anything had actauly happened.  
  
Harry supposed it didn't matter and was happy for them, besides, if he wasn't mistaken, He and Ginny put their money together for this month in the twins 'pot'. What had they called it? Oh yeah, 'Ron's a stupid, blind, dumb, git pot'  
  
"About time." Was all Harry said while trying to hide a smile.  
  
Ron smiled at his best friend. "Sod off." he said jokingly, giving him a pucnh in the arm.  
  
Harry laughed. "Lets get these things inside, I think your mum was making us snacks."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. Mrs.Weasley had fussed over Hermione and Harry the whole time. Ginny beat Harry in 6 out of 7 chess matches, and he only won that once because he had help from both Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry had long since retired up to his room, something about wanting to write a letter to Black and Lupin and Ginny was busy helping her mum by being her manikin. Mrs.Weasly thought it would be good idea to start on school robes so Ginny had been voluntold for the job.  
  
Ron was sitting outside on the picnic table in the back of his house, the weather had been exceptionaly warm all day and only just started to cool down so he was taking a break from the noise in the house, realxing in the dying heat.  
  
"Can you believe that theres only three weeks untill school starts?" Ron spoke.  
  
"How did you know I was there?" Hermione asked commig up from behind him. Ron smiled.  
  
"I could always tell when you were around. You just didn't know it." Hermione took a seat on the bench beside Ron, who imediently took her hand in his. Hermione leaned back against him for support.  
  
"'How long have you been out here?" She asked.  
  
"A bit." They were silent for a while, watching the sun set. The earth appeared to be on fire as the sun drifted slowly behind the horizion.  
  
"Talk to me." She said. Ron smiled.  
  
"About?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Anything?" An evil smile appeared on Rons lips.  
  
"Anything but quiditch."  
  
"You know me too well." Ron smiled. "Alright. How about a story?" Hermione nodded her agreement "Well once upon a time, there was this guy. This guy was your typical, average guy. He had great freinds, a great family and he was, surprisingly, passing all his classes in school. Now, one day, this guy fell fast and hard for this more than above average girl who excelled in everything she did. This guy thought that he never had a chance with her, after all, he was only average, there was nothing special about him, but ever since the moment he had spotted this girl he had been walking around with little wings on his shoes and when she was around, his stomach always felt like it was filled with the butterflies."  
  
Hermione let a small giggle escape her lips "And what happened next?" Hermione asked, interupting his story.  
  
"Shh, i'm getting there. Anyway, this guy and girl happened to be the best of friends, although you wouldn't think that with they way thay fight, but even with them being so close, this guy couldn't tell her how he felt because he still thought he wasn't good enough for her. One day, something happened to the above average girl that made the average guy very angry. To make an already short story shoter, they had talked things over, using the word 'talked' in very loose terms, and like all sotries beginning with 'once upon a time' everything had a happy ending. The guy, of couse, got the girl and quite fankly, he couldn't be happier." Ron squezzed Hermione closer towards him.  
  
Hermione turned slightly in his arms so she could face him."Really?" she asked.  
  
"Really."  
  
As the last lights of the day disapeared behind the horizion, Hermione kissed him.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 


End file.
